


Desperately Yelling, There's Something We Need

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Drug Abuse, M/M, Top - Freeform, anyway, fluff?, i guess, i wrote it in a weird style, insinuated domestic abuse, joshler - Freeform, problematic josh, sorry - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now the average person who knew Tyler knew two things. Never ask about his opinion on something and never talk about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperately Yelling, There's Something We Need

**Author's Note:**

> any male pronouns that are in italics are referring to you know who. (Josh.they're referring to josh.  
> PS this is drabble and trash  
> PPS it sucks

Now the average person who knew Tyler knew two things. Never ask about his opinion on something and never talk about _him._ Tyler could go on for hours on any subject which his opinion was needed, whether it was  "What do you think of this shirt?" Or "Do you think here's an afterlife?" Tyler would go on for an extended amount of time about how the shirt is woven or how it sits on your shoulders or how the idea of an after life is insignificant. Many steered clear of any opinion based questions with Tyler, not because they hated his response or because it started an argument (It always did), but because Tyler was bursting with thoughts, they seeped through his lips and out his ears and streamed out his eyes, some ideas pointless (Like how peanut butter is better on toast than bread) and some ideas were too phenomenal for anyone to truly examine (Like Whether or not god was aware of his omnipotence). People learnt quickly not to bring Tyler clothes shopping.

However, there was no way around Tyler's ramblings about  _him._  Tyler could describe in detail how _his_ kisses tasted like gin but certainly not the expensive kind. He could describe how _his_ apartment was so delicately designed but with no care or how the smell of smoke was baked into _his_ sheets or how _he_ had eyes that told the future or how the line down _his_ back curved ever so slightly when _he_ stretched or how _he_ swore like a sailor but never to _his_ mother, like _his_ linguistics went on holiday the moment _he_ uttered the words "Hey mom." or how _his_ heart raced every night when _he_ slept or how _he_ never shut up about cats (No specific kind) but would never talk about them at Tyler's house because Daisy could hear (Daisy died when Tyler was 11). Tyler could annoy anyone when he very loosely compared what they were doing to something _he_ does (Last week he told Mark he drinks coffee just like how _he_ laughs but only at Tyler's jokes) or how _he_ was around the same height as that tree...or that one...or that one (give or take a few feet) or how _he_ squinted his eyes when _he_ smiled but a different kind of squint when _he_ orgasmed or how _he_ watched Tyler sleep and Tyler didn't care (He always cared) or how _he_ only sleeps when Tyler is there or how _he_ thanked _his_ dad for all those ugly sweaters like they were worth a million dollar or how _he_ doesn't believe in sweaters because they confine movement or how _he_ doesn't believe in clothes in general because they hide more of Tyler and how _he_ wanted to see Tyler without clothes all the time and how _he_ wished Tyler was more open minded or how _he_ wished _he_ was more close minded or how _he_ never said sorry only "forgive me." because sorry's are sappy and _he_ was never sappy or how _he_ was sappy but only for the ten minutes after they made love or how _he_ never called it making love when _he_ was with Tyler because the love was already there or how _he_ prayed to Tyler every night that _he_ would be better or how _he_ never paid for vodka because the bar tender tells _him_ its medicine and all medicine should be free or how _he_ needed medicine or how _he_ really needed medicine or how vodka wasn't a medicine or how Tyler hated the bar tender or how cigarette aren't band aids or how   
or how  
or  
or how...  
  
or how loneliness was the problem but now _he_ is never lonely because of Tyler or how loneliness is so much more than a lack of physical presence and how _his_ soul cried when _he_ slept and how he would fall apart for Tyler but _he_ always had to be put back together or how nobody else could put _him_ back together or how _he_ is sorry or how _he_ is sorry or how _he_ never says sorry... _he_ never says sorry...

Tyler could ramble on how _he_ screamed when Tyler left or how _he_  was always high but it didn't matter because when Tyler was with _him_ he felt high too or how _he_ yelled when Tyler said _he_ should see someone because _he_ doesn't need anyone else _he_ needs Tyler and how _he_ wished he was different  or how _he_ wants to change, oh _he_ really wants to change or how Tyler hates change or how Tyler doesn't like how _he's_ changed or how _he_ thinks Tyler is being over sensitive or how _he_ doesn't have sex with Tyler or make love, _he fucks_ Tyler and Tyler doesn't know if he likes that or how Tyler was coming apart and _he_ was why and how Tyler forgave _him_ or how _he_ hated what _he_ was doing to Tyler and to _himself_ but willpower is a rope that _he_ cant grab onto or how _he_ sweeps _his_ hair to the left now or how _his_ roots are growing back or how _his_ roots never grow back or how Tyler left for an hour or how _he_ doesn't understand an hour anymore or how Tyler found _him_ in the cupboard with a syringe or how Tyler held _him_ because Tyler isn't in love with the drugs or the beer or the smokes or the sadness, he's in love with _him_ or that _he_ is still in there or how _he_ cried or how _he_ cried or how _he_ cried. 

Tyler could explain how _he_ was never bad to him and the bruises were Tyler's fault or how _he_ had bruises too so it was okay or how _he_ was hollow now or how it didn't matter because Tyler could fill _his_ empty cheeks with love or how _he_ loves Tyler or how that's not the beer or the drugs or the smokes talking or how it might be or how _he's_ sure it's not or how the books on _his_ shelf are gone but the photos of Tyler  are scattered across the floor and damaged with tears and blood and cum and how Tyler doesn't mind because there are always more photos to be made or how _he_ doesn't think so or how Tyler knows so or how _he_ is sorry or how _he_ is so sorry... _h_ e never says sorry.

Tyler didn't ramble anymore, but it came in spurts like how _his mother's_ voice was deep and crackly like an old radio but Tyler didn't care because it keeps him close to _him_ or how Tyler sees _him_ in _his father_ or how the wood wasn't oak or maple or mahogany but it was a cop-out wood or how the suit Tyler wore was so cliche and how _he_ would hate it or how Tyler didn't talk to anyone but _him_ or how _he_ didn't respond or how Tyler didn't care because in his mind they were together and that was all that mattered or how _his_ skin looked like the third candle from the right or how _he_ never looked like the third candle from the right or how they cut _his_ hair and dyed it brown or how Tyler loved the natural color or how it was cute or how it wasn't _him_ or how none was this was _him_ or how it was disgusting or how Tyler's vomit had chunks of tomato or how it happened again or how _his mother_ was sorry or how Tyler didn't say anything or how he wasn't allowed to touch _him_ or how unfair that was because Tyler always touched _him_ and he knew how warm _his_ skin was even when _his_ heart was cold or how Tyler touched _him_ anyway because _he_ would've wanted for Tyler to touch _him_ or how Tyler swore _his_ eyelid twitched or how Tyler swore there was a note in _his_ suit that said "Forgive me now" because _he_ never said sorry or how no one believed him or how or how.

or how vodka is a medicine or how cigarettes are band-aids or how _he_ was right or how love doesn't end when they do or how...or how

or how...

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
